1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a noise reduction apparatus that reduces noise.
2. Related Art
JPA-1-270489 discloses a noise reduction apparatus. The noise reduction apparatus includes a microphone that receives noise generated from a noise source and converts the noise into an electric signal, an audio regulating unit that amplifies the electric signal received from the microphone and inverts a phase of the electric signal, and a loudspeaker that converts the electric signal input from the audio regulating unit into a sound to emit the sound. Since the phase of the sound from the loudspeaker and the phase of the sound from the sound source are different from each other by 180 degrees, a silent part can be formed in a sound field.